Loss
by MidnightBlaze16
Summary: Rainbow Dash has had feelings for Twilight for a long time. She was going to tell Twilight how she felt, when an accident landed them both in hospital. Rainbow blames herself, and has never left Twilight's side since. Loss is a painful thing. Ships: TwiDash Warning: Contains High Feels Levels


_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

'Ugh…what is that annoying sound…"

Rainbow Dash slowly opened her eyes, blinking as her vision came into focus. She started to sit up before cringing at the pain in her stomach. An earth pony doctor with a black mane and light grey coat walked in, lightly pushing Rainbow back down

"Don't move. You'll only make it worse," he said.

"What happened…" she asked

"I don't know. You walked over yourself carrying Princess Twilight Sparkle and collapsed in the lobby,"

Rainbow's eyes widened as the memories came flooding back.

 _This was it. Rainbow Dash was finally going to admit her feelings for her best friend and long-time crush. She had invited Twilight on a flight through town and was planning on bringing it up during conversation. Right now though, she was struggling to focus on where she was going._

 _"_ _I'm surprised you would invite me out like this, Rainbow."_

 _"_ _Huh?" Rainbow turned her head to the alicorn flying alongside her._

 _"_ _Well, lately you've been a little more…secluded, plus normally when you invite me out like this it's for a reason," Twilight explained._

 _"_ _I just…wanted to spend time with you," she said. She wasn't lying, it just wasn't the full story. Twilight raised an eye-brow questioningly._

 _"_ _OK, well…I wanted to tell you…for I long time I've been having these…feelings and…and I…I-"_

 _"_ _RAINBOW WATCH OUT!" Rainbow felt a surprisingly strong set of hooves push her to the side, sending her flying through the air._

 _"_ _What the-"Rainbow's eyes widened as Twilight was slammed into by a plane and sent tumbling towards the ground._

 _"_ _NOOO!" Rainbow bolted towards the ground as fast as possible, pulling off 2 sonic rainbooms in a row in the process. She reached the unconscious and bleeding Twilight and tried to lift her up but failed, instead positioning herself underneath Twilight and pushing upwards to slow them down and cushion the fall. She slammed into the ground, but summoned the stamina to, albeit slowly stand up and carry her friend to the hospital, passing out the second she stepped inside._

 _'_ _I...made it…'_

"WHERE'S TWILIGHT!?" Rainbow yelled, sitting up despite the pain and grabbing the doctor by the shoulders.

"She…made it out with several injuries. Several broken bones, a large gash on her forehead and lots of internal bleeding. She hasn't woken up yet," he said.

"How long have we been here?"

"Five days."

"WHAT!? You gotta let me see her!" she yelled, however the doctor pushed her back down.

"Sorry, but you are in no state to be walking around."

"What do you mean?"

"For a start, both your wings are broken and many feathers are mangled and ripped. Your left front hoof and right back leg are broken as well. It will take a long time to walk on your own, you will likely have to use a wheelchair for a while. You shouldn't try to fly until at least 3 months after your release, and won't be able to fly as you used to for months, maybe even years." He explained Rainbow' injuries solemnly.

"At least I don't have to stay off my wings forever…" Rainbow sighed. "So when can I visit Twilight?"

"You'll have to wait at least a few days. During that time you will be escorted in a wheelchair by one of your friends. They are out in the waiting room, should I get them.

"Yeah, sure!" Rainbow said, smiling that she had somepony to keep her company and take her mind of things.

Despite her friends by her side, who were beyond relieved that Rainbow was OK, the pegasus just couldn't take her mind off her friend. When she was let out of bed, the first thing she did was visit Twilight. She would spend days and nights with her, to the point where she didn't sleep. If you listened closely, you could hear muffled crying and muttering.

2 weeks passed. Another 2. Twilight still hadn't woken up. Rainbow looked like she hadn't slept in weeks – which she hadn't, except occasionally fatigue forced her to rest her eyes. She scolded herself every time. All her friends were worried sick. Often Scootaloo would come over after school and spend the afternoon with Rainbow. Smiles were rare from her now.

After roughly 5 weeks of Twilight being in the hospital, Rainbow was once again crying over Twilight.

"It's all my fault," she told herself once again. "Of all the times to not have been paying attention it had to be now. If I had been watching where I was going this would never have happened. Even if it did, it should've been me lying there, not you Twi. You don't deserve this. Please you have to wake up, you've gotta! Please, I can't live without you, I need to tell you-"

Her please were cut off by a long beeping. A flat-line. Rainbow looked at the heart monitor in horror as it showed nothing but a straight line.

"No. Nononononono! Please, please Celestia no! Twilight. I need you! Wake up Twilight! Please! WAKE UP!"

Rainbow was eventually pulled away by doctors, kicking and screaming, protesting, saying she needed to be there for Twilight. Apparently the doctors were experienced with this stuff, and new how to make it so she couldn't fight back, no matter how strong she was. The last thing Rainbow saw before she was pulled away was Twilight, lying there so peaceful, almost like she was sleeping. Tears welled up in Rainbow's eyes.

"I never got to tell her how I felt.

Twilight's funeral was a large, but also quite quiet affair. Twilight's family, including the 3 other princesses, were there, sitting in solitude, as were Twilight's close friends. Even Sunset Shimmer had crossed through the portal to pay hr respects to the mare who changed her life so greatly. They each, in turn, took their speeches.

"Twilight was the mother I never had. She had raised me since I was a baby, I don't know what I'm going to o now that she…gone…" With that, Spike ran into Rarity's hooves, crying his little eyes out. Then it was Rainbow's turn.

She solemnly walked up to the podium. "Ever since I met Twilight, I knew she was special. Even if I acted like an obnoxious jerk." Everyone chuckled a little at that. True, while still a nice pony, before Twilight came a long Rainbow had been a lot more obnoxious and full of herself. "Twilight changed me for the better. She made a better pony. She was kind, caring, helpful, smart, not to mention absolutely stunning. I was planning to tell her how I felt the day of the accident. I tried to save her but…I failed her. I'm sorry Twilight. I love you."


End file.
